The essential object of the present invention is to provide a heating process for industrial liquids at different levels of temperature.
It also refers to an installation for carrying out this process.
In industry, liquids at two different levels of temperature are frequently used.
In this connection, for instnace, in such fields as surface treatment, textile, chemical and agrofood industries, or the hot water production, the utilization of liquids at a high temperature, for example higher than 60.degree. C., or at a balanced temperature, for example lower than or equal to 60.degree. C., is often required.
In this connection, means for heating industrial liquids at different levels of temperature has already been proposed.
As a result, to heat a liquid at a high temperature between 60.degree. and 100.degree. C. for example, a burner is commonly used the exit of which is connected to a tube or an exchanger immersed in the liquid to be heated.
Likewise, the submerged combustion process is commonly used to heat a liquid at a temperature lower than 60.degree. C.; this process consists in diffusing or bubbling in this liquid hot gases getting out from a burner or an appropriate hot gas source for example.
However, both of the above-mentioned processes, requiring an immersed exchanger and a submerged combustion, have up to now always been used separately and accordingly were requiring separated equipments, which was of course expensive and not easy to handle.